Chronique D'une Sorcière Surbooké
by KayaThePumpkin
Summary: Hermione à tout pour elle, un travail de rêve, des amis super et un appartement dont elle est la propriétaire,pourtant sa vie parfaite prend un tournant le jour ou elle apprend que son ex petit-ami s'est secrètement fiancé à sa pire ennemie,et qu'elle décide de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool se retrouvant de ce fait accidentellement enceinte de son ancien bourreau, quel horreur !


**Salut mes angelots, et bienvenu dans mon nouveau projet complètement fou Chroniques d'une sorcières surbooké, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic alors que j'étais en panne d'inspiration sur mes autres travaux (plus de précision à la fin du chapitre pour ça) et je me suis dit que j'aimerais vous faire partager cette nouvelle histoire rocambolesque haha** **, donc voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à la lire (Ps : je m'excuse pour les fautes en avance, je n'ai pas encore trouver de bêta et je poste ce chapitre avant d'aller au boulot n.n du coup j'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de bien tout relire )**

 **Disclamer : Aucun personnage de l'univers HP ne m'appartient**

* * *

 **.1.**

Il parait que la grossesse doit être l'expérience la plus magique, la plus magnifique et transcendante de la vie d'une femme, enfin d'après ma mère, ma grand-mère et toutes les femmes des générations précédentes, en bref c'est censé être quelque chose de magiquement fabuleux, quelque chose qui se partage à deux, avec la personne que l'on chérie le plus au monde, et avec qui on se sent prête à franchir le pas….

Pour ma part ce fut une expérience désastreuse partagé à deux, ou plutôt à trois avec la personne que je haïssais le plus au monde…

Pourquoi trois, parce qu'entre le moment de rencontrer le futur père et le moment de concevoir la futur progéniture, j'ai aussi fait la connaissance d'une bouteille de tequila.

Je suis sûre que vous êtes complètement perdu, croyez-moi vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être complètement largué dans cette histoire, je le suis aussi, je ne sais pas du tout ou ma raison est passée ce soir-là, enfin j'en ai une vague idée, mais, passons je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous raconte comment tout à commencer…

* * *

Je me rappellerais toujours de ce jour comme celui ou ma vie entière a été bouleversé, je m'étais réveillée comme chaque matin avec une boule au ventre, une certaine appréhension, c'était comme si je l'avais senti, comme si je savais qu'en sortant de mon lit ce matin tout changerait pour de bon, tout me signifiait qu'il fallait que je reste chez moi, prétexter être malade, ou bien encore profiter de ces jours de congés accumulés et qui prenaient sagement la poussière.

Il y a d'abord eu le coup de la cafetière qui est tombée en panne pile le jour où j'avais vraiment besoin de ma dose de caféine, j'avais planché toute la nuit précédente sur un dossier assez complexe pour le ministère, un dossier qui m'avais pris plus de trois mois à monter et qui se devait d'être parfait aussi n'avais-je réussi à dormir que trois heures, d'où la nécessitée d'avoir au moins une tasse de café ce matin, mais la chance m'ayant abandonné je dut faire sans.

Ensuite je dus me battre avec Pattenrond pour qu'il veuille bien relâcher l'escarpin qu'il avait pris en otage, ce fut cinq minutes de bataille qui s'en suivirent pour l'obtenir, j'avais tout essayé, son jouet en caoutchouc, rajouter des croquettes à sa gamelle déjà pleine, mais ce fut mon vieux chandail qui lui fit relâcher la chaussure, et c'est à cloche pied enfilant celle-ci que je sortis de mon appartement direction le réseau de cheminée.

Là encore la chance ne semblait pas de mon côté, dossier en mains je dût attendre environs un bon quart d'heure avant de pouvoir à mon tour emprunter la cabine de toilette, apparemment une moldu avait réussir à s'introduire dans le réseau, et était restée littéralement coincé dans le trou, qui avait tenté de l'aspirer, s'en suivi par une longue intervention de la sécurité qui bloqua l'accès au réseau le temps de la débloquée et de lui faire oublier ce fâcheux incident.

J'arrivais pile à l'heure au bureau ce qui m'agaça fortement étant donné que je profitais toujours de mon avance pour relire mes dossiers, je n'eus pas la temps de le faire ce jour-là et je le regrettais amèrement ensuite, lorsqu'en l'ouvrant en pleine réunion je pus constater en même temps que le reste de mes collègues que Pattenrond avait voulu y ajouter sa propre ' _'contribution''._

C'est penaude et atrocement gênée que je dût présenter mes excuses à notre client, en promettant de lui faire transmettre le dossier net et corriger pour le lendemain, mes collègues avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient et l'incident fit le tour de tout le département.

Je pensais alors à tort que la pause déjeuner serait pour moi l'instant libérateur de la journée, qu'enfin je pourrais me reposer en profitant du soleil sur une des terrasses des restaurants qui avaient ouvert après la guerre mais c'était sans compter sur Ginny et Luna…

* * *

On venait à peine de s'installer que déjà elles décidaient d'attaquer avec le sujet qui fâche à savoir mon tout récent célibat. Même si j'avais été triste qu'entre Ron et moi ce n'est pas fonctionné, la faute à mon travail trop prenant apparemment, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi épanouie et libre qu'en étant célibataire, cette relation m'avait fait comprendre que je n'étais pas encore prête pour la vie de couple et que j'avais encore du temps devant moi, je n'avais pas besoin d'être forcément casée à vingt-six ans.

Cependant Ginny et Luna ne semblaient pas comprendre ce concept, l'une était fièrement marié au héros de la nation, tandis que l'autre venait d'entamer une nouvelle relation avec Rolf Scamander magizoologiste et coqueluche de ces dames, je n'étais pas jalouse de leur situation, et je ne leur en voulais pas non plus de me souhaiter la même chose, la seule chose qui m'agaçait au plus haut point c'était le fait qu'elles remettaient sans cesse le sujet sur le tapis et aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle.

On venait à peine de recevoir nos commande que Ginny se tourna vers moi le regard plein de malice, j'avalais difficilement mon verre d'eau et attendit qu'elle lâche la bombe.

 **-Tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir** , me demanda Ginny, je la regardais confuse et lançait un regard à Luna qui m'ignora en faveur de celle-ci.

- **Euh si,** rétorquais-je alors perdu, **j'ai un dossier à retaper pour demain à cause de Pattenrond,** expliquais-je.

 **-Je répète tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir** , fit Ginny et c'est là que je compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question mais d'une affirmation.

- **Luna** , suppliais-je alors mais celle-ci leva les mains en l'air en signe de désolidarisation un grand sourire aux lèvres, je pris alors ma tête entre mes mains et poussais un profond soupire, **qui cette fois,** soufflais-je.

- **Personne** , répondirent-elles en même temps avant que Luna ne reprenne, **Le Chicaneur fête ses trente ans et on a décidé d'organisé une grande fête** , répondit-elle innocemment.

 **-Depuis quand est prévue cette fête exactement,** lançais-je à la blonde.

 **-Trois mois** , marmonna-t-elle tandis que je manquais de m'étouffer avec mon morceau d'asperge.

- **Et tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir avant parce que** , rétorquais-je légèrement agacée, après avoir repris mon souffle.

- **On savait que tu trouverais une excuse pour ne pas y aller** , répondit Ginny, **et n'essaie même pas de le nier** , fit elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi.

- **Gin** , grognais-je **, je dois vraiment refaire ce dossier pour demain** , elle secoua la tête exaspérer en tendant la main pour le voir, je lui donnais à contre cœur en poussant un léger râle.

- **Je m'occupe de réécrire ton dossier** , fit-elle ravis, **toi occupe-toi de finir ce que tu as à faire au boulot tout à l'heure et de ramener tes petites fesses chez moi à cinq heures tapante,** chantonna-t-elle.

 **-Tu verras on va bien s'amuser** , renchéris Luna, je lui lançais un regard noir et accusateur.

- **Si vous essayez de me caser avec l'un de vos collègue célibataire encore une fois je m'en irais c'est clair** , signalais-je alors.

 **-Oh je t'en prie la dernière fois c'était un accident,** j'arquais un sourcil, **bon d'accord j'avoue que Trevor n'était pas l'homme idéa** l, concéda Ginny je lui fit un autre de mes fameux regard appuyé, **je ne pouvais pas me douter qu'il était encore marié, et encore moins que sa femme rappliquerait** , poursuivit-elle honteuse.

- **Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que je suis très bien comme je suis** , râlais-je, **je me suffit à moi-même je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie,** fis-je plus calmement.

- **Ron va se marier Hermione** , lâcha alors soudainement Ginny.

Et c'est là, c'est là que je sus que je n'aurais pas dût sortir de mon lit aujourd'hui, c'est là que je sus que toutes les misères qu'il avait pu m'arriver dans la journée n'étaient rien par rapport à ce que venait de m'annoncer Ginny, et c'est aussi là que je compris pourquoi elle et Luna s'entêtaient à vouloir absolument me caser. Je fis abstraction de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de digérer la nouvelle en vain.

Ronald et moi on se voyait tous les jours au travail, on allait parfois prendre des verres ensemble au Trois Balais quand il arrivait que l'on finisse tard, et pas une seule fois avait-il mentionné une nouvelle petite-amie, pas une seule fois il avait mentionné le fait qu'il était fiancé, Harry non plus d'ailleurs n'avait pas cru bon m'en parler.

- **Hermione,** appela Ginny inquiète en prenant ma main dans la sienne, je la retirais immédiatement et rassemblé mes affaires précipitamment, **Hermione** , répéta-t-elle.

- **On se voit à cinq heures** , dis-je simplement en quittant la terrasse mon repas oublier.

* * *

Je marchais alors rapidement en direction du ministère, un poids au creux du ventre, j'avais la nausée non pas parce que j'étais jalouse, ou bien encore triste de savoir qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre en aussi peu de temps, enfin je l'étais un peu, mais ce qui m'avait le plus touché, le plus secoué dans toutes cette histoire, c'est le fait que personne n'ai jugé bon de me l'annoncer, et c'est le cœur lourd et des doutes pleins l'esprit que je pris l'ascenseur.

J'appuyais frénétiquement sur le bouton cinq qui m'amènerais directement au département des affaires moldus, les portes allaient se fermer me laissant enfin un moment de répit, un moment pour reprendre mes esprits, pour assimiler tout ce que venais d'apprendre, mais c'était sans compter sur ma poisse, à l'instant même où les portes s'apprêtaient à se refermer, me laissant enfin seule face à ma misère Ronald fit son entrée tout sourire, me faisant un petit coucou innocent, comme si de rien n'était, comme si il ne m'avait pas cacher depuis un an qu'il avait refait sa vie et qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir l'étape qu'il n'avait pas voulu franchir avec moi.

Des milliers de questions me traversèrent l'esprit, j'en venais à douter de moi, à douter de nous, à douter de sa sincérité durant notre relation et puis je me rappelais les paroles de ma mère, des paroles dures mais qui reflétait la vérité, si il avait trouvé quelqu'un aussi rapidement c'est qu'incontestablement cette personne était là depuis le début et je n'avais alors été qu'une distraction.

- **Hermione tu ne m'as pas vu te dire bonjour** , fit Ron jovialement en venant se placer à coter de moi

 **-Non désolé** , répondis-je simplement, **j'étais ailleurs, je repensais à un dossier** , mentis-je sans problème.

 **-Tu devrais arrêter de trop te faire de soucis pour ton travail** , répondit-il, **tout le monde sait ici que tu es la meilleure,** rit-il gentiment, je lui répondit par un sourire crispé **, tu devrais sortir un peu plus tient si ça te dis on a qu'à sortir samedi soir juste toi, moi et Harry, comme au bon vieux temps** , proposa-t-il tandis que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait enfin à mon étage.

Je me tournais alors vers Ronald prête à lui dire au revoir et faire comme si de rien n'était, faire abstraction du fait qu'il avait encore une fois omis de me parler de ses fiançailles, faire abstraction du fait que malgré tout cela il continuait à vouloir me voir comme si il voulait reprendre là où on s'en était arrêté mais sa dernière phrase me fit tiquer, et c'est avec le plus grand calme que je lui répondis.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi et mon manque de vie sociale,** souris-je **, inquiète toi plutôt pour toi et pour le mariage que tu as à préparer,** sur ces derniers mot je sortis de l'ascenseur en ignorant volontairement ses appels et en allant directement m'enfermer dans mon bureau sans oublier de prévenir ma secrétaire que je serais très occupée, et que de ce fait je refusais toutes visites.

Après avoir enfin rejoins mon bureau, je fis en sorte d'insonoriser la pièce afin de ne pas être déranger par les bruits parasites de l'extérieur, je savais très bien qu'il essaierait de venir se justifier, et de trouver une excuse lamentable quant au fait de ne pas m'avoir mise au courant de sa situation, j'essayais plus que tout de me concentrer sur le reste des dossiers qui trônaient sur mon bureau, et tentais vainement de ne pas penser au fait que j'étais anéantie.

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, la nouvelle m'avait vraiment bouleversé et je me surpris même à pleurer, je pris alors mon visage entre mes mains laissant libre cours à mes larmes sans remarquer alors que la porte avait été ouverte et que j'avais un spectateur. C'est quand celle-ci se claqua à cause du courant d'air que je redressais la tête et que je croisais le regard désolé d'Harry, je me levais alors faisant de mon mieux pour l'ignorer malgré mes yeux bouffis et rouges et refermer la porte derrière lui.

 **-Hermione je…,** commença-t-il mais je le couper d'un geste de main, je ne voulais pas entendre ses excuses, je ne voulais rien entendre.

 **-Je ne veux rien savoir** , répondis-je glaciale, **je ne méritais pas ça Harry et tu le sais très bien,** poursuivis-je, **après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble** , ris-je sèchement, **après la guerre, la reprise** , **après que…,** je sentais de nouveau les larmes montaient, et je me giflais volontairement les joues pour me reprendre, **enfin bref après tout ça c'est de cette manière que je l'apprend** , je secouais la tête dépiter.

 **-Hermione je te jures que je voulais te le dire dès que je l'ai su** , implora-t-il.

 **-Et qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêcher** , crachais-je, **je suis ton amie moi aussi** , fis-je tout en tapant du poing sur mon bureau, je baissais alors la tête riant encore tout en sentant les larmes perlaient sur mes joues, **merde Harry** , suffoquais-je tandis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

 **-Je voulais te le dire je te le jure mais j'avais juré et puis quand j'ai su qui c'était je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu ne le saches pas** , fit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je secouais la tête, et essayais de me défaire vainement de son étreinte, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre leur raison, parce que qui que cette nouvelle fille puisse-t-être j'estimais mériter amplement d'être mise au courant en même temps que les autres, certes nous n'étions plus ensemble, et bien sûr il n'avait pas de compte à me rendre mais avant d'avoir été lié romantiquement parlant nous étions amis, enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une excuse** , rétorquais-je la voix rauque.

 **-Je sais** , soupira Harry, Hermione **crois-moi quand je te dis que je voulais que tu le saches** , fit-il en plongeant son regard dans le miens.

 **-Je ne suis même pas invité n'est-ce pas** , demandais-je, il secoua la tête, et je souris en hochant la mienne, **bien sûre après tout ce n'est pas comme si on avait passé quatre ans ensemble** , pouffais-je.

 **-Je suis désolé** , répondit-il désespérément en me relâchant.

 **-Ce n'est pas à toi de présenter d'excuses Harry** , soupirais-je en allant me réinstaller derrière mon bureau, il s'installa en face de moi et attendis que je le regarde, **qui** , demandais-je alors.

- **Hermione** , supplia-t-il.

- **Qui** , insistais-je.

- **Pansy Parkinson,** marmonna-t-il, je tombais alors littéralement de ma chaise à l'entente de ce nom, **Hermione ça va** , s'exclama Harry en accourant à mes côtés.

- **Pansy Parkinson** , hurlais-je, **Pansy non mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête,** m'exclamais-je, **et toi tu l'as laissé faire comme ça** , fis-je.

 **-Crois-moi on a tous essayé de le raisonner** , fit sombrement Harry, m **ais rien à faire il veut l'épouser, il dit qu'elle à changer et tout ce qui va avec,** je le regardais abasourdis par la nouvelle.

 **-J'ai besoin d'un verre** , fut ma seule réponse.

 **-Il est trois heures et demi Hermione** , répondit Harry.

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, j'avais déjà attrapé mon sac et mon manteau et m'apprêtais à quitter le travail en avance quand Harry me saisit par le poignet me forçant à l'écouter de nouveau, je soupiras alors et lui accordait bien malgré moi mon attention.

 **-Cinq minutes Harry c'est tout,** soupirais-je en vérifiant que mon portemonnaie soit bien dans mon sac.

 **-Je sais que tu es blessé** , commença-t-il et j'émis un léger rire en réponse **, écoutes Hermione boire ne t'aideras pas à aller mieux et quitter ton travail subitement non plus** , il me saisit alors par les épaules cherchant de nouveau à capter mon regard, **Mione si tu fais ça tu feras qu'empirer la situation** , je le regardais confuse, **si tu fais ça Pansy aura gagné et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, prouve leur que tu es au-dessus de tout ça** , il me sourit faiblement et je baissais les épaules.

 **-Très bien** , grognais en posant mon sac sur une des chaises en face de mon bureau, **mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de boire ce soir** , dis-je en le pointant du doigt.

- **Non** , fit-il en riant, **crois moi je préfère te voir boire au Chicaneur entouré de tes amis** , fit-il en accentuant sur le mot amis, **que te voir seul à trois-heures et demi au trois balais.**

- **Merci Harry,** fis-je alors en souriant.

- **Ne me remercie pas** , répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front, je le raccompagnais ensuite à l'ascenseur et retournais me noyer dans la paperasse.

Je passais alors l'après-midi entier à m'avancer dans tous mes dossiers, je réussi à en finir la moitié quand cinq heures sonna, je confiais alors le reste à Gilda qui me souhaita de passer une bonne soirée et qui me promis de terminer le reste pour que je puisse arriver un peu plus tard le lendemain.

* * *

Comme promis à cinq heure je me rendis à pied direction le numéro douze Square Grimault ou Harry et Ginny avait élu domicile après leur mariage express, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à transplaner, je ne me sentais pas non plus d'humeur à discuter ou encore à faire la fête, soudainement une immense fatigue s'empara de moi, et, j'étais prête à annuler la sortie de ce soir quand les paroles d'Harry me revinrent à l'esprit, je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma vie et me morfondre simplement parce que Ronald ne me jugeait pas assez digne d'en faire partie.

Il me fallut environs douze minutes pour arriver, Ginny et Luna m'attendaient sur le perron, elles étaient assises sur les marches discutant tranquillement, lorsqu'elles m'entendirent arriver, elles se levèrent prêtes à venir à ma rencontre mais je leur fis signe de rester à leur place et pressais le pas pour les rejoindre.

Ce qui s'en suivie ne me surpris pas, elles se jetèrent toutes les deux dans mes bras et se confondirent en excuses, mais j'étais fatiguée d'entendre les autres me dirent à quel point ils étaient désolés quand le responsable de toute cette affaire n'avait pas daigner me demander lui-même pardon pour cette trahison.

- **Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas Mione** , souffla Ginny, je lui souris tendrement en secouant la tête, replaçant une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

 **-Tu n'y es pour rien Ginny Weasley** , murmurais-je en forçant un sourire, je retournais mon attention sur Luna qui avait la tête baissé et qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, **Luna tu n'y es pour rien non plus ok** , fis-je, **il n'y a qu'un seul responsable** , dis-je en tentant de stopper le nouveau flot de larmes, je secouais alors la tête pour me reprendre, **ok et si on allait se préparer maintenant** , ris-je.

 **-Allons-y,** s'exclama Ginny en me tirant par le bras et me forçant à la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **-Tu vas être magnifique** , s'enthousiasma Luna en tapant dans ses mains.

* * *

Magnifique je n'en étais pas sure mais indécente oui, Ginny m'avait forcé à porter la robe la plus moulante qu'il m'ait été donner de voir, elle me remontait la poitrine la rendant de ce fait plus imposante qu'elle ne l'était normalement, et posséder une fente sur le côté qui remontait presque à ma hanche, je ris en me voyant dans le miroir, me disant que si mes parents se rappelaient de moi et si ils me voyaient dans cette tenue ils auraient tous les deux fait une syncope.

 **-Je te l'ai dit le vert est définitivement ta couleur** , minauda Ginny j'arquais alors un sourcil un léger sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres.

 **-Ça fait très…** , hésitais-je.

- **Serpentard,** suggéra Luna en sortant de derrière le paravent.

- **Exactement,** répondis-je en claquant du doigt, **tu es vraiment mignonne dans cette robe Luna,** la complimentais-je, **Rolf va adorer** , la taquinais-je, ses joues s'empourprèrent sur le champ ce qui nous fit rire de plus bel.

- **Plus sérieusement Hermione** , fit Ginny **, tu es ravissante n'en doute pas et mon frère est un idiot profond** , reprit-elle tandis que je l'aider à fermer sa robe.

 **-Merci Gin** , répondis-je en souriant, **bon on devrait peut être descendre** , dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui annonçait à présent huit-heure et demi, **Harry doit s'impatienter**.

- **La perfection prend du temps** , ronchonna Ginny tout en balançant sa longue chevelure rousse derrière son dos.

* * *

C'est Harry qui nous conduisit à la salle de fête qu'avait loué le père de Luna pour l'occasion, il venait d'obtenir son permis et adorait conduire, il prétendait préférer cela au transplanage, mais nous savions évidement qu'il voulait simplement garder quelques habitudes Moldu comme le disait souvent Arthur.

Je fus surprise de voir autant de monde en arrivant, il y avait des journalistes de toutes part certain moldus d'autre sorciers, plusieurs stars avaient aussi fait le déplacement et je me mis à me demander comme Xenophilius Lovegood pouvait connaitre autant de monde.

- **Certain sont des amis de ses employés** , chuchota Luna à mon attention lorsque l'on descendit de la voiture, j'hochais la tête, **d'autre sont là à cause de Rolf** , soupira-t-elle de dépit.

- **Il a beaucoup de fans à ce que je vois,** remarquais-je alors.

 **-A qui le dit tu,** rétorqua-t-elle agacé.

Rolf finit par remarquer Luna et se dirigea vers elle à grandes enjamber, il lui baisa la main et se confondit en excuses lorsqu'il la vit fusiller plusieurs de ses groupies du regard, de l'autre côté Harry et Ginny répondaient aux questions des journalistes trop curieux de savoir ce que devenait l'élu, et si il allait se lançait dans la politique un jour.

* * *

Je décidais alors de rentrer directement dans la salle ne supportant pas trop de jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse, en arrivant à l'intérieur je regrettais aussitôt la cohue de l'extérieur, la musique était extrêmement forte, le groupe engagé par le Chicaneur n'y allait pas de main morte et plus d'une fois je dût porter mes mains à mes oreilles.

Je décidais de me diriger vers le bar histoire de prendre un petit remontant qui me mettrais dans l'ambiance et qui me permettrait d'oublier la journée désastreuse que je venais de passer, je venais à peine d'être servie que je sentis une main tapoter légèrement sur mon épaule, je me retournais alors pour faire face à mon interlocuteur.

Je manquais alors de laisser tomber mon verre au sol, là droit comme un piquet se tenait Ronald, visiblement en colère mais également gêner, je me tournais alors vers le bar pour reposer mon verre et attendis qu'il parle, mais rien, il continuait de me fixer sans raison.

 **-Oui Ronald** , finis-je par lâcher sans tenter de masquer mon amertume.

 **-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça** , râla-t-il, je le regardait incrédule et surprise par sa question.

 **-Sérieusement Ron** , m'agaçais-je, **je m'attendais plus à un désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que je m'étais fiancé Hermione ou encore désole de t'avoir mentis pendant près d'un an** , me moquais-je, **mais non tu préfères me critiquer en oubliant bien sûr que premièrement je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre et que deuxièmement** **je suis libre de mon corps** , fis-je en croisant les bras, **et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a de mal ma tenue.**

 **-Tu ressemble à une fille facile** , cracha-t-il.

 **-Oh mon dieu** , m'exclamais-je irriter, **tu es venu jusqu'ici pour m'insulter** , m'offusquais-je alors, **tu sais quoi j'en ai rien à faire, venant d'un lâche comme toi je le prend comme un compliment** , fis-je en avalant mon verre d'une traite et tant pis pour la classe.

 **-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire,** râla-t-il, **écoutes je suis… je voulais juste t'inviter au mariage** , je pouffais de rire à cela.

- **Non merci** , lançais-je, **tu peux te mettre ton invitation ou je pense** , fis-je tout en signalant au serveur de me remplir mon verre.

 **-Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est pour éviter de te blesser** , tenta-t-il vainement, je me retournais alors vers lui verre en main et lui lançait le contenu au visage.

 **-Me faire de la peine,** répétais-je **, ce qui me fait de la peine c'est les quatre ans que j'ai perdu avec toi** , fulminais-je, **ce qui me fait de la peine c'est le manque de considération que tu as pour notre amitié,** continuais-je amèrement, **j'aurais été heureuse pour toi Ronald, mais là…là** , hoquetais-je, **je** **te hais, tu m'as fait te détester et je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner, tu entends jamais** , je me saisis alors de ma pochette et décider de profiter de la piste de danse.

* * *

Je me mis à danser pour oublier la conversation, passant de bras en bras sans jamais retenir le visage de mon partenaire, je ne vis pas Ginny ni Luna de la soirée et Ronald ne tenta pas non plus de me reparler, je retournais alors au bar et décider que mes jambes étaient trop endoloris pour que je retourne sur la piste, je commandais verres après verres, ne remarquant pas à quel point mon champ de vision s'était rétrécis ni même à quel point j'étais soul, je voulais juste oublier…

- **Dure soirée** , entendis-je alors, j'hochais la tête en réponse et remercier l'inconnu de ne pas insister, **un verre de tequila** , indiqua-t-il au serveur.

- **Mettez en deux** , le hélais-je alors.

- **Je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça** , m'indiqua l'étranger mais un regard de ma part le fit taire, **d'accord** , rit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, le serveur revint avec nos deux verres et nous bûmes en silence.

- **Mon ex petit-ami va se marier** , racontais-je pour briser le silence, **il est fiancé depuis un an et je l'ai appris aujourd'hui,** raillais-je.

- **Je suis désolé** , fit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule et en la caressant doucement, **si ça peut te réconforter je viens de surprendre ma copine au lit avec mon père** , répondit-il.

 **-C'est horrible** , m'étouffais-je en le regardant, je savais qu'il me disait quelque chose mais mon esprit était trop flou pour m'en souvenir, **t'es beau comme un dieu qui voudrait te tromper avec un vieillard,** fis-je.

 **-Mon ex apparemment,** plaisanta-t-il en reprenant un autre verre.

- **Hey garçon** , appelais-je, **on va prendre la bouteille,** signifiais-je en sortant de quoi payer, ce dernier me la tendis légèrement hésitant.

Je la mise alors dans mon sac et saisit l'étranger par la main, je savais que je ne devrais surement pas faire ça et que je le regretterais amèrement le lendemain, mais ce soir-là je n'étais pas d'humeur à suivre ma raison.

 **-Toi et moi on va aller faire la fête ailleurs** , décidais-je, en sortant du bâtiment.

 **-D'accord mais laisse-moi juste choisir le lieu** , fit-il j'hocher alors la tête en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

* * *

Quelque minute plus tard on se trouva au pied de l'Egerton House, il lui fallut encore moins de temps pour obtenir un passe. On se rua alors dans l'ascenseur riant et plaisantant comme des enfants, retrouvant notre insouciance volé par des années de guerre.

Après être arrivé dans la chambre on se partagea la bouteille, dansant et chantant sur le lit, sautant comme des gosses, se rapprochant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que nos souffles erratiques nous consument…

 **-Tu es sûre de toi Hermione,** me demanda-t-il avec toute la douceur du monde tandis que j'hochais timidement la tête, à ce moment je ne me demandais même pas comment il avait eu connaissance de mon nom, j'attendais seulement avec impatience le moment ou ses lèvres se colleraient enfin aux miennes.

 **-Certaines** , répondis-je un peu plus sobre, il posa alors sa main sur ma nuque et m'attira à lui, nos lèvres se mêlèrent dans un ballet endiablé et rapidement plus rien ne comptait, seuls le contact de nos deux corps importait….

* * *

 **-Hermione c'est la cinquième fois que tu vomis ce matin** , entendis-je Ginny criait à l'autre bout de la porte des toilettes de mon appartement, **tu es sure que ça va** , s'enquit-elle.

Je me redressais difficilement et allais passer de l'eau sur mon visage afin de me rafraichir, je regardais alors mon reflet, j'avais le teint blafard, la bouche sèche et gercé à force de vomir, j'avais visiblement perdu du poids et d'immense cernes décorés mes paupières.

Une fois le constat de mon état lamentable fait j'ouvris la porte et laisser passer Ginny, elle avait les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et me fixait de haut en bas comme pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'il n'allait pas, depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de jouer au Quidditch pour se consacrer à son mariage, Ginny s'ennuyait et elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de vouloir se mêler de la vie des autres.

La plupart du temps je trouvais ça adorable et gentille mais aujourd'hui son inquiétude était agaçante d'autant plus que je savais ce que j'avais je n'étais juste pas prête à lui en parler.

 **-Ça va faire presqu'un mois que tu vomis tes boyaux à n'importe quelle heure de la journée** , indiqua-t-elle, je fis une grimace à l'entente de ces mots.

- **Ginny c'est rien je te dis** , râlais-je en tentant de sortir de la salle de bain.

 **-Non ce n'est pas rien** , rétorqua-t-elle, **je n'ai rien dit les trois dernières semaines, au début je pensais vraiment que c'était ta gueule de bois qui était responsable de ça** , soupira-t-elle, **mais une gueule de bois de trois semaines ça n'existe pas.**

 **-Écoutes Gin' je vais bien** , fis-je exaspérer, **je ne suis pas malade, je ne suis pas alcoolique, je n'ai rien de grave,** énumérais-je, mais elle ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, je poussais alors un profond soupir et me décider alors à lui dire la vérité, **tu te rappelles la soirée au Chicaneur**.

 **-Bien sûre que je m'en rappel ça fait trois** …, elle s'interrompit subitement saisissant ou je voulais en venir, **non** , s'écria-t-elle, **non Hermione ne me dit pas que** , fit-elle en pointant mon ventre encore bien plat.

- **Si** , marmonnais-je en allant m'asseoir sur mon lit et en me cachant le visage à l'aide d'un coussin.

 **-Tu sais qui est le père au moins** , demanda-t-elle, **ne me dit pas que tu étais trop ivre pour savoir avec qui tu as fait ça.**

 **-Évidemment que je sais qui est le père,** répondis-je froidement **, enfin Ginny j'étais ivre pas stupide** , soupirais-je, **j'ai vu qui il était le lendemain matin, quoique je savais vaguement qui il était quand ça s'est passé,** soufflais-je **, et laisse-moi te dire que je ne compte pas lui annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle.**

- **Qui** , demanda-t-elle en me rejoignant sur le lit et en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

 **-L'ironie du sort a voulu que je couche avec Drago Malfoy ce soir-là,** répondis-je amèrement.

Ginny ne dit rien à cela, elle ne me jugea pas, ne me hurla pas dessus, elle se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras et de me laisser pleurer sur son épaule. J'ignorais pourtant que ce n'était que le début d'une grande aventure, une aventure folle, surprenante, une aventure que je ne regretterais jamais, une aventure que je suis prête à vous raconter sans tabou, sans filtre, sans mensonges…

* * *

► **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre des Chroniques d'une sorcière surbooké, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière avec cette fic qu'avec les autres, j'ai déjà commencé le deuxième chapitre, pour ce qui suive mes autres fictions sachez que le dixième chapitre de Burning Desire sera poster normalement mercredi pour le second chapitre d'Angel Of Small Death par contre ça prendra un peu plus de temps, je suis pas trop inspiré en ce moment, enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Bises Kaya  
**


End file.
